Illusions
by MemeMastur
Summary: Tony goes out on a date with a girl in the pokemon universe, and not everything is as it seems.


Just an FYI This story contains adult content, it's my first try at fanfiction!

"There's nothing like the city" Tony thinks to himself as he drives into the massive assortment of monolithic skyscrapers that seem to endlessly ascend into the night sky. He had just moved out, bought a new car, and rented an apartment. After 18 years of "captivity" he was finally free. Tony was the kind of guy who was loose friends with everyone, but close friends with few, but ever since school ended, his social life diminished much like the money on his account. Obviously he moved to the city to get a job, but deep down he was hoping to have some fun like he used to.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "damnit…" the alarm sounds a new chapter of pain; work. Tony got a job at the local Pokémon gym. He was never a trainer. Always wanted to be, but his mom said it's too dangerous, and his dad said it's too expensive. His job was IT, or the computer guy. "You must be Tony! I'm Linda, Please, right this way!" the receptionist frantically ushers Tony to the computer room. "I hate to give you so much work on your first day of the job, but i can't work the front desk with paper and pen anymore, we need these computers back up!" the receptionist closes the door of the cramped server room and leaves Tony to sort out the mess.

After hours of troubleshooting, Tony got everything up and running, and now his master plan was falling into place, he would "sabotage" the server, by turning it off, and then "fix it" by sitting in there for hours on his phone, and turn it on before the work day was out. That's how you stay in business. With hours relegated to internet browsing, Tony started to fantasize a bit, he imagined what life would be like with a girlfriend, something he always wanted, but was too shy to go after. Now with his new job and apartment and car, he could totally afford to take a girl out, hell, he could even take her to see the battles, he got free tickets with his employee benefits. Like a light switch, an idea clicked in his head, why fantasize? The internet was chock full of dating websites for people like him, the only thing standing between him and a hot date was the 9.99 sign up fee…

Her name was just listed as Z. She definitely passed the beauty test with flying colors, gorgeous black hair with tasteful red accents, albeit slightly edgy, it was still a turn on for Tony. Her body was as perfect as he could have imagined in a dream, beautiful, skinny, curvy, not to mention some decent tits. Things they have in common, same city, both liked EDM, video games, seafood. the only thing was she said on her page that's she's Foreign, strangely enough, she didn't say where she was from, only that her english was rough. Other than that, it all seemed to be to good to be true, like an illusion...

It was 9pm, he was supposed to pick her up near her apartment a few blocks down the road by a hotel. When he got there he didn't see anyone, he quickly pulled up in front of the hotel to get out and look, when he saw a bright red flash from the alley. He went over to investigate, when he saw Z. "Hey!" Tony awkwardly said to the girl in the alley. "Hello." She said with a very strange accent unlike anything Tony had ever heard, nonetheless, a pleasant accent. "Did you see that red light?" Tony asked. "Uhhhmm, Oh that flash, yes that was just my smart phone that i turned on" said the stunning girl. Tony could tell she didn't quite speak English that well, but he was to caught up in how pretty she was to care. "So, where you wana eat?" Tony akwardly asked. "Oh, I'm new to this city actually, i really do not know what there is that is around to eat at, you should be the one who picks". Tony could've said that he too was new, but instead he wanted to impress her early on, and this was his chance, Sushi was on him tonight.

The sushi place was only a few kilometers down the road, but traffic made an otherwise 5 minute trip 20. Z seemed very alarmed to be in the car, as if she never had been in one before, or rather been on a date in one. "So tell me about yourself Z- well, is that your real name or nickname or something? Tony was so nervous he couldn't speak right. "Oh Z is just what i am called, means nothing but Z." she said. Tony noticed she was a bit reserved. They awkwardly chatted about the big Elite Four match that was on tv the other night until they got to the restaurant.

"Table for 2 please!" Tony tried to ask confidently. They got a seat by the window, and being that this restaurant was on the 31'st floor, you could see the whole city. "So what are you ordering?" Tony asked. "I think that i will be choosing the uhm, the sashimi i think, yes, yes the sashimi." she really was new to this whole English thing, but Tony fell for that cute perky accent. They joked around about things going on in the news and such, played on their phones a bit and ate their food. Z ate her food as if it was her first time. Perhaps back where she came from utensils were not used often. Tony payed the bill and they got in the car. He drove her back to the hotel to drop her off. "Hey, um Tory, i am really thankful for our dinner and i would not enjoy asking for a favor, but could you buy us a room, money is short for me right now, and i don't have a place to stay…" Z sounded very ashamed for asking. "Hell ye- Sure thing." they payed in advance and got the key to their room. Tony was immensely nervous because he never even slept in the same room as a girl. There were 2 beds, and so they both went to bed in their own space. They both stayed up for a while and watched TV, when Z got out of her bed and went into Tony's. "i am cold!" she said playfully as she got under the covers with him. They sat there silently for a while and talked. Z started to get a bit different, talking almost eroticly. She started to get closer. "Hey, Tony, i know that you have done so much for me already, and this is the biggest thing i can ask, and i hope that you won't be mad, but, umm.." Z was incredibly nervous. "umm… uh. Could we, uhm have.. could we have intercourse?" Tony was so shocked he almost had a heart attack, he was so nervous. "Yeah! Well. This is my first tim-" he was cut off by Z ferociously taking off his clothes. She got his shirt off in no time. She started to take off his pants, and was literally drooling. She removed his boxers to find his length, at which she made a strange "yip" at and started sucking his cock right away. She licked his dick for a good 2 or 3 minutes before tearing off her clothes as well. She started with the shirt, then the bra, which exposed her beautiful tits, which she gestured for him to lick, which he did, causing her to squeal in pleasure. She then took off her shorts, and the panties soon after to reveal her pussy. She sucked his dick again before sliding herself onto his member. She went up and down a few times moaning in pleasure before something happened. She all of the sudden glowed a bright red for a few seconds and when the light faded, it was not Z, but a Zoroark riding him. Tony was very confused, and would have been alarmed if he wasn't in such pleasure. Tony never thought a Zoroark could be so attractive, she was just as beautiful as her illusion, with thick black fur and red accents, along with eyes that might have actually glowed blue. She had the same body shape as before, except Tony thought in her own strange way, she was more attractive than before. She seemed to not notice until she opened her eyes and realized, to which she tried to apologize, when Tony stopped her and said it didn't matter. Now that she had transformed, she seemed act as a predator, and he was her prey, she was aggressive with her mating style, making a menacing smile as she dramatically increased the speed at which she rode him. She then leaned, down, with him still inside of her, and made out with him. She got off of him and went off the bed to get on her knees. She sloppily sucked on his dick until it was dripping with her saliva. She then went to go lay against the wall where she panted for a bit, then spread her legs open and lifted one up gesturing for him to make her reach her climax, to finish her. He then thrust his force into her, every blow making her yelp in pure ecstasy. Just as tony came, she had her orgasm. What a strange night


End file.
